Princess Onion and Mr Seashell
by PrincessOnion
Summary: Once upon a time there was Rachel Berry and she would be lonely and alone if it weren't for her faithful companion, Princess Onion, the giraffe. She loved gummy bears and they lead her to Lucy and Mr. Seashell. Fluff. One shot. Rucy, then Faberry.


Once upon a time there was Rachel Berry. She was a little girl, 7 or 8 years old, really smart, very small, with long brown hair and perpetually inquisitive brown eyes. She used to walk up and down her neighborhood, always singing. The other kids didn't really like Rachel very much and she would be lonely and alone if it weren't for her faithful companion, Princess Onion, the giraffe.

Rachel loved (alphabetically) ants, Barbra and Broadway, conversations with Princess Onion (the giraffe was much smarter than she seemed and had a fascinating knowledge of the geology of their neighborhood), dancing leaves shaken by stormy winds, elevators that had music she could sing along to, fuzzy socks and gummy bears. She'd only gone up to G because she always got distracted by the idea of gummy bears. They were tasty little devils. Except she wasn't really allowed to use that word.

Every Tuesday Rachel used the money her dads gave her to buy a large bag of gummy bears. She sat on one her favorite trees in the park and ate them quietly. It was one of the few times Rachel wasn't singing. She didn't like the red or the white gummy bears, her favorites were green and orange, and though she'd eat them, she didn't mind the yellow ones. On her way home she'd throw the red and the white gummy bears in the trash (Princess Onion didn't like them either, so there was no point in keeping them). A good Tuesday was one with very few red and white gummy bears.

On a sunny summer Tuesday, as Rachel threw her sad rejected gummy bears in the trash, she noticed about a dozen green and orange gummy bears laying in there. She almost shed a tear the scene was so tragic. Atrocious, really. Perfect little green and orange bears just… dead. Rachel decided that she simply _had_ to find out what sort of monster could commit such a horrible crime. She, accompanied by Princess Onion, waited every day and no one showed up. It wasn't until Monday that she saw a girl, not much taller than herself, with dark blond hair and bright hazel eyes that were behind cute blue rimmed glasses, walking slowly through the park, to the trash can. When the girl was about to throw out her leftover gummy bears, Rachel's world suddenly went into slow motion. She grabbed Princess Onion by the neck (apologies were left for later, the situation was severely critical) and ran towards the girl, screaming as loud as her little lungs allowed her to. God knew how loud that was. Her neighbors did too.

"DOOOOOOOOOOOON'T!" Tell me not to live just sit and putter. Life's candy and the gummy bears are going to die! Focus, Rachel!

The other girl looked positively terrified, so she dropped all the gummy bears she was holding to the ground and lifted her hands as high as she could. Someone had done something that was very wrong, but she was innocent. Right?

"Why, just _why_ in the world would you toss out perfectly great green and orange gummy bears?" Rachel asked, outraged. As she waited for the answer, she dramatically threw herself on the ground and started collecting the gummy bears, whispering to herself like a tiny crazy person "Thirty seconds, thirty seconds! Or was it three? Doesn't matter! Must save gummy bears, simply _must_ save them!"

"I don't really like the green and the orange ones." The girl answered like it was just the most obvious thing on planet Earth.

Scandalous. What kind of person was that? She must be dangerous, no doubt. Rachel seemed shocked. The girl stared at her as if she were crazy, which she probably was. They _were_ talking about gummy bears, though, so craziness was not only allowed, it was encouraged. Gummy bears were serious business.

"If you don't eat the green and the orange gummy bears, which ones do you eat?" Rachel asked and at this point even Princess Onion was glaring, probably because, well, the answer was pretty obvious.

"The red and the white ones. And the yellow ones to, but I don't care about them."

"I hate the red and the white ones." Said Rachel.

"Well, I hate the green and the orange ones."

"I'm Rachel. The giraffe holding the gummy bears I just saved is Princess Onion."

"I'm Lucy. Mr. Seashell, who is a zebra, had to stay home today because he wasn't feeling well."

"Maybe Princess Onion could visit him. If he'd like that."

"I think he would."

The next day they shared their first bag of gummy bears. It was the largest they could find, too. They spent that summer sharing weekly bags of gummy bears. Princess Onion and Mr. Seashell became best friends as did Rachel and Lucy.

Now, it would be best to say they were never apart again, but that would, sadly, be a lie. Things changed, years passed, they grew, Lucy became Quinn, who didn't seem to like Rachel very much, except she still loved her dearly. Then they grew more and became best friends again. And one night they were sharing a bag of gummy bears and rummaging through old boxes in the Beautiful Berry Basement (named back when they were kids and played there every day) when Rachel found a letter from Mr. Seashell to Princess Onion.

_Princes Onian,  
Your the prettist giraff I've meet and I love you and your my best friend.  
- Mr. Seeshel_

"Mr. Seashell was a terrible speller."

"He was a zebra."

"Princess Onion was a giraffe and she hardly made any mistakes. That's just no excuse."

"Maybe he was just nervous. Because he was in love with Princess Onion."

"Was he?"

"I think so."

"Is he still?"

"Pretty sure."

And then they found out Princess Onion and Mr. Seashell had secretly been soulmates the whole time. As had Rachel and Quinn.

**A/N: Hey look! That was my very first Glee fic ever in the world! I hope you liked it! (:**


End file.
